Meet Again
by Ren-chan Hanami
Summary: Memiliki mata 'ketiga' tidak selamanya menyedihkan. Meskipun harus dikatakan aneh, salah satu manfaatnya bisa kau rasakan sendiri../NaLu/Bad Summary!/Oneshoot/Warning Inside/Mind to RnR?


Seorang gadis bersurai _blondie,_ tengah menatap cermin sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya yang indah. "W-Whaa!" tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak hingga terjatuh. "Ugh, kau mengagetkan ku saja!" gumamnya.

"Maaf." sebuah suara terdengar, "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi, Luce." lanjut suara itu. Lucy bangun dari jatuhnya(?), "Ya. Kali ini kumaafkan." ucap Lucy.

"Apa kau akan pergi ke sekolah?"

"Tidak. Hari ini 'kan hari minggu!"

"Ah, aku lupa."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Lucy terbuka, "Ma-Mama!" Lucy terkejut karena Mamanya tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya. "Lucy, ayo turun sarapan." ucap Mamanya—Layla. "Ah, iya."

"Berantakan sekali. Apa Natsu mengagetkanmu lagi?" tanya Layla. "I-Iya." jawab Lucy, Layla pun hanya tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah, segera turun. Kalau kau mengobrol dengan Natsu terus, nanti pelayan yang lewat akan mengiramu aneh!"

Lucy mengangguk, "Mentang-mentang aku tidak terlihat kau malah dikira aneh." ujar suara itu—Natsu. "Tidak apa-apa. Memang begini penderitaan seorang anak _Indigo._" ujar Lucy pasrah.

_A Fairy Tail fanfiction_

**Meet Again**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : AU, Alur kecepatan+berantakan, OOC, etc.**

**Semoga tidak ada TYPO(s).**

* * *

><p>"Lagipula, kenapa kau merahasiakan kemampuanmu melihat dunia lain? bukankah itu hal menakjubkan?" tanya Natsu. "Tapi itu aneh bagi orang-orang berpikiran biasa. Apalagi kebanyakan manusia tidak percaya soal hantu." jawab Lucy.<p>

"Setahuku, kau memang aneh." ledek Natsu. Lucy menatap Natsu dengan death glare, "Kalau saja kau hidup, kau akan kucekik." ujar Lucy dengan sadisnya. Membuat Natsu bergetar ketakutan, "Ma-Maafkan aku!"

Lucy menghela nafas panjang, "Sudahlah. Sekarang kita turun." ujar Lucy. Natsu mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Lucy turun. Seperti yang tadi dikatakan, Lucy adalah anak yang _berbeda. _

Dia mempunyai kemampuan melihat mahluk yang berada di dunia lain dan berinteraksi dengan mereka. Singkatnya, Indra ke enam. Dan julukannya adalah, anak Indigo.

Di sekolahnya, Lucy tidak mempunyai terlalu banyak teman. Wajar saja, memang tidak banyak orang yang percaya akan hal seperti itu. Mereka mengira, bahwa mahluk yang tidak terlihat—alias Hantu itu tidak ada.

Padahal mereka benar-benar ada. Mereka ada dimana saja, disekitar kita. Dan apakah kau percaya, Yang tidak terlihat jumlahnya lebih banyak dari yang terlihat?

Lucy kini sudah sampai di meja makan, dan benar saja. Mamanya sudah menunggu, "Hei, Luce. Apakah aku boleh ikut makan?" tanya Natsu. "Kau sudah berapa lama disini? kenapa masih bertanya seperti itu?" ujar Lucy pelan.

"Um, siapa tahu kau menyuruhku diet lagi seperti waktu itu." ucap Natsu, "Jangan ingatkan aku hal itu." ujar Lucy—masih dengan suara pelan. Lucy duduk dikursi makan, "Selamat makan!" ujarnya.

Ini sarapan, jadi hidangan yang disajikan adalah hidangan yang simple. Lucy mengambil beberapa potong Roti, lalu menambahkan telur **_ceplok_**diatasnya. Dia juga mengambil segelas susu.

Lucy menatap Natsu yang tengah makan dengan sangat lahap, "Hei, makan yang santai saja. Jangan seperti itu!" Lucy berbisik pelan pada Natsu, sedangkan Natsu hanya nyengir dan melanjutkan makannya.

Selesai makan, Lucy langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Sekarang, dia hanya tinggal bersama Mamanya. Ayahnya sedang tugas keluar kota untuk beberapa bulan, sehingga tidak ada dirumah untuk saat ini.

Lucy membanting dirinya di kasurnya yang empuk, "Huah. Aku bosan!" Lucy menatap langit-langit kamarnya, "Kenapa kau tidak jalan-jalan dengan teman pendekmu itu?" tanya Natsu.

"Maksudmu Levy-chan? Dia sedang liburan dengan keluarganya hari ini." jawab Lucy. Natsu ber 'oh' ria. "Hei, Natsu. Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu, Luce?" tanya Natsu. "Bagaimana caramu bisa berada di rumahku?" Lucy mulai bertanya. "Aku tidak tahu. Pertama kali aku membuka mata, aku sudah ditempatkan disini." jawab Natsu.

"Begitu. Apakah menjadi Hantu itu... menyenangkan, Natsu?" tanya Lucy lagi. "Ya, menyenangkan. Karena kami tidak terlihat, sehingga tidak bisa disakiti mahluk hidup. Tapi..." Natsu berhenti sejenak.

"...Sesekali, aku juga rindu akan kehidupan sebagai manusia." lanjutnya. Lucy manggut manggut, tanda ia paham. "Satu lagi... apakah kau, merasa terganggu olehku?" Natsu menggeleng.

"Tidak pernah sama sekali. Kau satu-satunya manusia yang bisa mengerti aku, Luce." Mendengar ucapan Natsu, pipi Lucy memerah. "Pipimu merah." ledek Natsu, "Jangan lihat!" titah Lucy sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Huaah! Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja!" ujar Lucy, dia pun berdiri dan bergegas bersiap-siap. "Mama, aku pergi dulu." pamit Lucy pada mamanya. "Ya, hati-hati Lucy." ujar Mamanya.

Lucy tidak terbiasa menggunakan kendaraan hanya untuk jalan-jalan. Biasanya ia akan jalan kaki, lagipula jalan kaki sama seperti olahraga. Sehingga dia akan terus-terusan ramping.

"Ugh, ramai sekali." ujar Natsu. "Sudahlah. Tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanmu, kok!" ucap Lucy. Natsu mengangguk malas, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Perjalanan Lucy terhenti sejenak. Itu dikarenakan Lucy melihat sebuah toko buku berdiri dengan kokohnya disebrang jalan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung berlari menyebrang jalan.

"Dia selalu begitu." gumam Natsu. Kemudian ia tersadar, "Tunggu! Lampu nya tidak merah! Bisa celaka!" dengan sigap, Natsu menyusul Lucy yang sudah hampir ketengah tanpa menyadari situasi.

"LUUUUCYYY!" teriak Natsu. Beruntung dia mahluk astral, sehingga suara dan wujudnya tidak bisa dilihat orang lain. Natsu sudah semakin dekat dengan Lucy, tanpa ia sadari sebuah mobil dari kejauhan melaju cepat.

Tepat menuju ke arah Lucy. Mobil itu semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat. Sedangkan Lucy masih belum tersadar dari hipnotisnya(?) akan kehadiran Toko Buku. Tiba-tiba, Natsu langsung meraih tangan Lucy dan...

**BRAAAAAAAKKKK!**

Apa yang ditakutkan oleh Natsu pun terjadi. Dia menatap Lucy yang terbaring kaku di tengah jalan, dengan darah yang tercucur dari sekujur tubuhnya. Hati Natsu serasa di hantam seribu panah, ia membeku ditempat.

"Lucy..." gumamnya. Dia langsung jadi berlutut tepat didepan Lucy, ia kini tidak peduli akan orang-orang yang mulai berdatangan. Dia juga tidak peduli Mobil yang menabrak Lucy sudah berjalan menjauh—lari dari masalah.

Dia menyesal, "Bodohnya aku! Sial! Sial!" Natsu meronta-ronta, tapi tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Kalau saja tadi dia sudah menghentikan Lucy sebelum ia berlari, ini tidak akan terjadi.

Seketika ia lupa, bahwa dia adalah mahluk astral. Artinya, ia tidak dapat disentuh dan menyentuh benda hidup. Kebodohannya membuat Lucy celaka, "Maafkan aku, Luce. Maafkan aku.." ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

Ambulans pun datang, Natsu tidak peduli siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia hanya ingin Lucy bisa secepatnya mendapat perawatan, karena sekarang Lucy sedang berada di ujung kehidupan.

Hanya ada dua pilihan, Lucy akan hidup atau... Mati. Lucy segera dimasukkan kedalam ambulans, Natsu pun ikut masuk ke mobil. Beruntung keberadaannya tidak disadari oleh orang-orang.

Tapi ia yakin, hanya Lucy yang sadar akan keberadaannya. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Lucy langsung dibawa ke ruang UGD. Natsu menunggu diluar, meskipun dia mahluk yang tidak dapat dilihat.

Dia tahu tata krama sebagai manusia, karena dia sendiri pernah hidup sebagai seorang manusia. Lagipula, ia tidak sanggup melihat Lucy yang tengah di obati. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dokter keluar dari ruangan.

Keluarnya dokter, bertepatan dengan kedatangan mama Lucy—Layla. "Dokter! Ba-Bagaimana anak saya? Lucy?" tanya Layla pada Dokter tersebut. "Kondisinya, sedikit buruk. Kami tidak bisa melakukan banyak.."

"Dia mengalami kebocoran di bagian kepala, tulang rusuknya pun patah. Jadi.. berdo'a saja yang terbaik untuknya." Natsu membeku mendengar ucapan dokter tadi. Sedangkan Layla, langsung berlari masuk ruangan UGD.

Natsu pun memutuskan untuk masuk. Setidaknya, dia bisa melihat Lucy untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dia masuk, dan melihat Layla tengah membelai rambut pirang anaknya dengan berderai air mata.

"Sudahlah, ma. Jangan menangis, aku baik-baik saja.." ujar Lucy pada mamanya. Tapi, omongannya tidak dihiraukan mamanya. Seketika, Lucy menyadari kehadiran Natsu.

"Lucy, mama akan bicara pada dokter. Dan menebus semua obat-obat agar kamu cepat sembuh." ujar Layla, kini air matanya sudah mengering. Lucy mengangguk, dan Layla pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Natsu mendekati Lucy, "Natsu..." ujar Lucy. "Luce, maafkan aku. Aku, Aku—" Natsu tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataan nya, "Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Kau tidak bersalah.."

"Tapi, kalau saja tadi—"

"Tidak. Itu bukan salahmu. Semua itu salahku.."

"Tapi, Luce!—"

"Sudahlah, Natsu. Kau tidak perlu cemas! Kalaupun aku pergi hari ini, aku akan baik-baik saja..."

Air mata Natsu bercucuran. "Natsu.."

"Kau perlu tahu sesuatu. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, aku senang bisa kenal denganmu.." Air Mata Natsu semakin deras.

"Jangan bersedih. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi.. dikehidupan selanjutnya..."

"Tapi, Luce. Kau harus kuat! Hidupmu masih panjang! Kau tidak boleh pergi disaat seperti ini!"

Lucy tersenyum simpul, "Kau tahu, meskipun aku dikatakan aneh karena berbicara denganmu aku tidak masalah."

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu Natsu..." Lucy mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, ia merasakan tubuhnya semakin ringan.

"Jangan pernah lupa bahwa... aku mencintaimu..."

Dan dengan itu, Lucy menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Natsu meraung-raung, tapi semua itu percuma. Tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya lagi, tidak akan ada orang yang peduli akan dirinya lagi.

Natsu merasakan tubuhnya semakin ringan, sama seperti orang yang akan meninggal. Tapi situasi saat ini lain, dia akan terlahir kembali. Bereinkarnasi menjadi mahluk hidup, menjadi Manusia.

Mungkin dia akan kehilangan seluruh ingatannya, mungkin dia akan melupakan semua kenangan nya dengan Lucy. Tapi, dia tidak akan melupakan Lucy. Meskipun nanti dia akan kehilangan seluruh ingatannya, ia pasti akan mengingat Lucy kembali.

"Aku juga... mencintaimu... Lucy..."

* * *

><p><strong>18 tahun kemudian... <strong>

Aku seperti pernah melihatnya, bahkan mengenalnya. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan aku punya hubungan dekat dengannya. Kenapa hati ku merasa hangat melihatnya, siapa dia?

Tiba-tiba, sebuah memori terputar di ingatanku. Sebuah memori yang sudah amat sangat lama, yang terjadi di masa lalu. Kini aku tahu, dan aku ingat siapa dia.

Dia adalah orang yang dulu dekat padaku, yang dulu selalu ada disisi ku. Yang bahkan ada saat aku sedang berada diujung tanduk, hidup dan mati. Yang pernah aku cintai.

Yang dulu pernah berjanji tidak akan melupakanku...

Sekarang aku tahu. Beruntung sekali aku masih bisa mengingat masa lalu ku, ternyata begini manisnya mempunyai mata yang _special_. Kau akan bisa mengingat masa lalu, yang penuh kenangan.

Sekarang aku yakin, bahwa itu memang dia. Natsu, dia memang Natsu. Bahkan sampai sekarang, dia tidak berubah. Dia masih memiliki rambut Spike Pinkish itu. Dia masih memiliki mata Onyx hitam indah itu.

Dia masih punya senyuman manisnya itu, dan... dia masih punya sifat baiknya itu.

**_"Natsu... pada akhirnya, kita bertemu lagi..."_**

**END**

* * *

><p>Yo, Minna! kibasrambut. Aku buat fanfic baru lagi, ehe. Kali ini balik dengan genre yang agak beda, **Supranatural. **Yah, sebenarnya scene-scene disini terinspirasi dari kisah nyataku, www.

Oh ya, ada sedikit penjelasan 18 tahun kemudian itu Lucy terlahir kembali, dengan fisik dan nama yang sama. Artinya, dia terlahir kembali sebagai anak Indigo sama seperti di masa lalu.

Curhat dikit ya, aku punya seorang teman. Dia anak indigo, dan bisa lihat masa lalu. Dia bahkan pernah bilang sama aku, kalau kehidupan sebelumnya aku pernah jadi Kaa-san nya dia. Uhuk, berasa tua :'D /ha.

Sedikit penjelasan lagi, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya **"Masa mahluk astral bisa makan?" **berdasarkan buku yang aku baca (buku tentang pengalaman anak Indigo) Mahluk astral itu bisa.

Kemungkinan dia bisa makan makanan kita. Tapi, lebih tepatnya aku tidak tau sih, ehe. Anggap saja bisa, ya /ditelan. Jadi, apakah jelek? atau bagus? o: gomen, ini baru pertama kali buat Supranatural.

Cuma satu yang bisa menentukannya, **review kalian. **Jadi, akhir kata Mind to Review? Itu sangat-sangat berarti bagiku. Jangan jadi silent rider yap C:

Salam,

**Ferren.**


End file.
